


Freewill

by SkullAvis



Category: INSIDE (Video Game), INSIDE - Fandom, Playdead’s Inside
Genre: Dystopia, Few dialogues here and there, Freeform, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullAvis/pseuds/SkullAvis
Summary: Run boy run beauty lays behind the hills





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inside, game is owned by Playdead.   
>  7/26/19 A/N- Okay so writer’s block is kicking my ass, my dudes. It’s terrible. And also because I don’t write much on here so there’s that too.   
>  Anyway decided to make a Inside fic because idk I just wanted to so I hope you enjoy :] Comments and kudos would be much appreciated thank you.

A flicker of light catches his eyes.

All at once, his vision suddenly cleared. 

With a blink, he stares at the ceiling and the lines of the greyscale solid wall. 

He turns his head, and sees the room he is in is small, with nothing other than a desk with a chair, a shelf with books, and the bed he’s lying on.

He rubbed his eyes and then sits up before spotting a hallway by the entrance of this room. He makes his way towards it. 

The first thing he sees is a group of children his age. They were all wearing the exact same thing, grey sweatshirts and dark pants following black shoes. 

His body felt heavy and anytime he would move his hand he could tell something wasn't right.

It was as if some sensation is overtaking his body. He clenched his fists. His eyes narrowed in thought watching the children around him seem lifeless by their postures and expressions. 

Few of them were standing still and a few others were sitting down while a scientist or doctor enters the room with a clipboard. 

She then says something and he could hear the children reply in unison. A question follows and they also answered together. She continues to do that to any children who are in groups.

The room is quiet except for the sound of her pen for a few minutes until she leaves the room. The one from the phone walks a lot faster Eventually, she looks back over her shoulder as if to say something else but otherwise keeps quiet and continues to the door.

After she left, another person in the exact attire walks in. This time, a man with glasses from where he can tell. His movement also seemed stiff. 

Inwardly, he realizes this man seemed off but then brushed it off when he heard the guy started to speak while carrying a box full of items.

"Alright, kids! If any of you pick anything from this box that makes you valuable! I will leave this here and come back after thirty minutes."

With that being said, the man left. 

His eyes narrow. These people in white coats shouldn’t be trusted. 

He then frowned behind a few of the other children. Some of them began going to the box. His eyes caught the sight of twins walking towards the box much closer. 

He could tell both of them were struggling to even step closer to the box as though something was refraining them from going towards it.

Their hands were trembling when they began rummaging through the items in that cardboard.

Then it happened. For a split second, he saw one of the twins angrily toss a few toys and clothing to the children who haven't moved an inch.

The other twin quickly pinched their arm.

He watches the twin from before wince and give a brief nod.

His brain clicked in a sudden realization, they were pretending. 

His eyes locked to one of the clothing they tossed. He couldn’t make out what is was but it looked like either a red long sleeve or sweatshirt.

The color stood out to him. He knows the colors in the colorwheel from when he was taught about them inside the books they were given.

He moved towards it unaware of two people in uniform approaching the room.

Suddenly the twins began to scream.

Glancing over sharply, he see’s both kids being pulled and dragged towards the door. Their long black hair trailing behind them as they struggled to get away with every punch and scratches they inflicted.

His grip on the red sweatshirt he was holding tightens. He needs to help them somehow.

If he doesn’t then they’ll be in trouble. 

Misbehaving equals punishment.

Something in his head keeps pushing his thoughts away but he knows this is wrong. He took a deep breath and then stomped his foot to get his bearings in check. He has to do something.

He was just about to walk towards the twins but then was stopped. 

One of the twins held their gaze at him and with an expression of fear as they faught. They shook their head and pointed at the door.

His eyes widened, the twin was telling him to leave? 

No. No, he can’t do that.

He shook his head but the twin startled him as they yelled out, “Get out while they’re distracted!! We got this, just leave us behind!”

The other twin also chimes in, “These people are mind controlled! Go!! NOW!”

His breath hitched and then he hears the other children yell as well for any of the others to run out the door.

He clenches his fists. His fingers curled tightly at the red long sleeve shirt. His head was throbbing but he ignored it as only one thought went to his mind.

 _‘Make a decision!’_

He eyes the door a few feet from him. He has to be quick. On the other side of that door is outside. He knows about outside, but he hasn’t seen it since he was brought inside with the rest of the kids. From what he remembers, nobody gets to go out there only when they’re allowed or ordered to. But there it is. He could see a grey sky, buildings, and trees. He notices that beyond the trees there’s a forest.

It’s looks scary but it’s the only way out of this place. He still doesn’t understand. He replays in his mind the things he’s been told, the dangers, the good things, and the consequences of ever going out there. He remembers a person in a white coat look down at him with a clipboard, expressionless when they waited for his reaction. Chances are if they find a reaction out of you, they will take you away. Never to return. And so he knew the only way to not get into their radar is to follow direct orders just like the older children.

With one final look at the room and the constant commotion the other children were making and many running for their lives, he made his choice.

He uncurled his fingers from the fabric he held slightly.

And with a determined expression, he ran.


	2. The Middle Part I - An Obstacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  2/28/20 A/N- 's been a while I hope you enjoy this new chapter :] Sorry it's a bit short, writer's block is sure annoying. Anyways, thank you for those who like this fic and for the hits this has gotten. Comments and kudos are much appreciated as usual ^^

His fists clench, anxiously.

He almost got caught.

It was scary. 

Everywhere he went, there’s always someone patrolling the area. He could tell they’re looking for him as he hid from them.

Trucks were roaming through the trees while he watches with caution and running quietly.

He catches his breath when a flashlight almost catches him from behind a tree.

As soon as he hears footsteps fade away, he runs forward. 

Puddles or water from the rain almost slowed him down but he pushes himself to keep going.

He slid a few times. Jumped over things. Hid from being seen while he ran across a road.

It was dark out and he was beginning to feel desperate for shelter. Anywhere at this point.

Suddenly yelling and orders could be heard and then a dog’s bark. 

He bit his lip when he hears the dog’s bark getting closer.

He has to keep running. At least towards the end of a cliff.

The dog chasing him began to snarl the minute he finally sees him.

He clenches his eyes shut and then jumps into the water.

His body shudders once he is under the water.

It’s cold. Freezing even.

But he doesn’t care.

He begins to swim to the surface and hides behind the giant rock. Away from prying eyes. 

A patrol vehicle is on guard with its headlights, too bright for him to make out if the owner is waiting for him. He closes his eyes as he waits. After a few seconds, the truck then passes and when it does, the boy takes a trembling breath.

Relieved. He's safe. 

Catching his breath, he begins to glance from the rock and after a few looking for anyone who might still be around, he starts to swim to the other side of the lake.

He could see a small hill. 

A good sign despite the difficulty of making out what is up ahead from the rain and fog.

He needs to go there.

He has to move forward, no turning back now.

* * *

_Peep!_

He hears a small sound. 

Something tiny was following him as he went through the cornfield. 

A small chirp. 

_Peep!_

Once he made it out, his expression softens at what it was the minute he turns to the source of the sound. 

Tiny chicks trailing behind him. 

He couldn't help but smile a bit. There were so many of them. They continue to follow him as he continues walking. 

His eyes lit up at the Barnhouse. He wonders if it's empty or abandoned.

Regardless of that. He needed to get in there. 

It's shelter. Safe for once. 

After trying to open the door, he glances upward and spots another entrance.

A rope is dangling and he sees the opportunity.

He glances briefly at the yellow chicks around his shoes and then he takes a deep breath and jumps.

His grip tightens on the rope. Not wasting time, the boy begins to climbs up. 


End file.
